Alyondria
by Alyondria
Summary: Alyondria is a human from Stormwind, through her childhood and beyond, she's had love, happiness, tradgedy and hatred. Her life has spanned countries and years, She has traveled with many far and wide, and seen amazing things, this is her story. MATURE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Only the Beginning**_

* I have released this story before and while it is a detour from my normal subject namely Naruto and his crew. This was my first story. I still play on this character on WoW and love the background I came up with for her when I was laid low with problems with my ankles. This only covers mainly her background, I had several chapters written when my laptop crashed and have rewritten most of it. Azeroth and the Scarlet Crusade Realm belong to Blizzard, but Alyondria is all mine.

Alyondria, Aly to those who know her, was an ordinary girl born and raised in Stormwind, but what she didn't know was that she was destined to lead an extraordinary life.

The people she held dear to her would have described her as a sweet, intelligent girl, but curious to a fault. And the only thing that was slightly abnormal in Aly's upbringing might be the fact that the pretty brunette was raised by men. Aly had never really had much of a feminine influence, her mother had died when she was only four, and Galdrios, her father's friend had come to help raise her. The two split the care of Aly, when one left the other was always there, friends for years the two men, one hunter, the other paladin, one Nightelf and the other Human, may have been rough around the edges but they gave Aly a home filled with love and learning. Aly's love for the Light grew as she played in the Cathedral in Stormwind surrounded by priests and paladins and she knew that when she grew up she wanted to be a Priestess of the Light and Dark.

The was one person whom Aly loved most in the world pretty much considered her a nuisance and that was Orik Deathbane, one of her Father's students. Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker was Alyondria's father, he was also the Paladin trainer for Stormwind, the capital city for the Human race. Many young people came to him for the training required of them, most young men, but Aly's interest in them was non-existent until Orik and his brother Alshak came to town the year she turned twelve.

Aly had began to have question that Grayson really did not feel comfortable answering, and finally after having pity on her colleague, Katherine the Pure, decided it was time for her and Aly to have a 'Girl's day out'. Aly came home that afternoon thinking she'd really gotten the shaft and that men had it made. Not only was her chest going to continue to grow, now requiring something called a bra but she was going to start having some kind of cycle that sounded like it had been devised by the head of torture over at the Stockades. She was completely disgusted by the fact that boys didn't have to have this happen to them. And then it happened, she walked into the chamber her father generally met with students, inside the Cathederal of Light, she saw...Him.

Of course she took a seat and just quietly watched as her father received the young man's vow. She just had to find out who he was, he looked to be about twenty-five or so, with jet black hair, bulging muscles and a chiseled face. Then as he finished with the ceremony that bound him to Lord Grayson's teachings he turn to smile at someone near Aly, his whole face lit up and Aly knew her heart belonged to him, that smile and his eyes, deep and penetrating with such gentleness, she had to turn to look and see who had earned it. There to her left stood a younger man with light brown-dirty blonde hair, who was he? Her dream man walk up to clasp upper arms with him and then ended up hugging him and saying,_** "Well little brother, now I'm an offical Stormwind Paladin. No more Goldshire country boy." **_The younger man laughed, and replied, _**"yeah I don't know what Ma would think her two boys both in the military." **_

The two laughed and turned to bow to both Lord Grayon and Katherine who was there to witness the event, and turned to leave. Then noticing for the first time that they had an audience, both men glancing at each other turned and bowed gallantly at the young girl, _**"Milady!" **_They said tipping imaginary hats. Aly blushed brightly for the first time in her life and jumped to curtsy to the two. Over to their left Katherine just raised an eyebrow at Grayson when he looked confused about his daughter's sudden shyness. Grayson slowly walked over to whisper, _**"o.k. what am I missing here?" **_Katherine, in that superior tone of someone who knows the answer, replied, "The beginning of your daughter's first crush, I believe." **"What!?" **the man said a trifle to loudly. This of course caused the three they'd been viewing to turn and wonder what the problem could be. Shaking his head to let the young men know it was nothing to be concerned about, Grayson watched as they turned and left.

Then Aly ran up to her father with an expression of wonder, asking _**"Father who was he?" **_Grayson, seeing which way the wind was blowing, chuckled and asked, _**"Which one darling, there were two of them you know?" **_Aly stamping her foot in frustration, and looked her father who was now not trying to contain his amusement. _**"Oh Father, the Paladin, who is he?" **__'So she likes Orik, eh? He's not much younger than I am.' _he thought to himself. Well after the events of the day Aly's patience was short and she demanded,_** "Who, Daddy, who is He?" **_Grayson looked down at his little girl knowing this was the end of childhood, and the beginning of something he didn't feel prepared for, replied,_** "Why sweetheart that young man is Orik Deathbane one of Goldshire's best, come here to declare himself for Stormwind before he heads out to travel, training under stronger Paladins." **__'Noooo, he can't get here just to leave!' _thought the young girl, feeling her heart tearing into. _**"But worry not sweetheart he has at least two years of training in which he will spend much of his time right here before going further afield." **_With this reprieve, her heart rate once again began to resume the fast pace of her excitement,_** "So he will be living here in Stormwind?" **_Suddenly they heard a voice inquire, _**"He, who?" **_from the entryway. _**"Oh Gali! Orik Deathbane, the most handsome man I've ever seen." **_Of course this got the Nightelf's complete attention. _**"And since when do you, little one, describe any man as handsome?" **_Looking over her head at Grayson he found the man wearing an expression of delight, while he felt that his heart was in danger, for what ever held the power to hurt Aly was a great danger to him indeed.

Galdrios had felt the loneliness that only came with deep depression, before he met Grayson he had been lost in what to do with his now severely shortened life most of his family had died battling in the war that the Nightelves had also lost their beloved home. And with the destruction of Nordrisil, the Nightelves lost not only loved ones but their very immortality. Galdrios had also lost a mate and his own child, his son, Gambion who was only two hundred years old, still just a youth in their race.

Galdrios still feeling their loss when he met the human who wanted to become a hunter, he had traveled across the world to Darnassus to beg they trained him, but he was refused, the Nightelves felt the humans didn't respect life and nature enough to truly master the talents of the hunter. Galdrios had felt for the man who had tried to follow his dreams only to have them ripped from him. The had gone out for a drink and by the end of the evening they were drunk and they were friends. They traveled to Stormwind together and then as Grayson began training to be a paladin, a warrior of the Light and Dark, they kept in touch, often traveling together and meeting when their travels brought them near one another.

But when Grayson married Galdrios found it harder to spend time with the happy couple especially after he heard she was expecting a baby, his past haunted him. But five years later he had no choice but to return when he heard of his friend's tragedy. He came to Stormwind to help his friend on the death of his spouse, Zandria. Defias, disgruntled stonemason and builders who had been cheated by the human leaders were getting worse, and Zandria died on a simple trip to Goldshire, she had wanted to visit a friend who was staying in the inn. A cold the only reason she didn't have Alyondria with her, the little girl had stayed with her father on a small cot of one of their neighbors while she went to see the friend before they returned to Ironforge, the dwarven capital. The attack left the paladin devastated and lost, now he too was alone with a little girl who now didn't have her mommy. Galdrios arrived and swore to be there until she was grown, he saw hope in the little girl, and dedicated himself to her happiness.

Galdrios gained a new lease on life in the joys of watching little Aly grow up. And now her happiness was the desire of his heart. There were times when Galdrios worried at how much Aly meant to him, as a Nightelf knowing that the children of today may be the best friend or your beloved one in the future was no surprise, after all for a race that lived for literally tens of thousands of years, they were destined to meet children who would be adults all too fast, knowing your mate as a child or having a childhood friend becoming the mate of your children was not uncommon. Aly had hit her 'awkward stage' in human perspectives but Galdrios could only see the beautiful woman he knew she'd become, he worried his heart was clinging to her, putting her deep in it's center. He was slowly falling in love with the girl as she grew into womanhood.

Aly dashed out, heading for home so that she could write in her journal. Galdrios walked over to Grayson, _**"Just who in the hell is Orik Deathbane?" **_the Nightelf practically growled.

_'So, I was right, Galdrios is getting way to attached to Aly' _thought Grayson. _**"Now Galdrios you know it may not be uncommon for your people to raise their own mates, but you do know Aly thinks of you as an uncle, right?" **_he questioned the elf who seemed way to upset about the turn of events. Galdrios shocked to hear it put that way, replied,_** "An Uncle?" **_Galdrios seemed confused, Grayson decided to have mercy on the Nightelf whom he knew had had his share of heartache. _**"Give her some space Gali, if you were meant to be with her you shall, trust in your Elune to decide your fates."**_

Though Grayson wanted nothing more for his daughter then to be happy in life, he also knew that she would be loved and protected if she was destined to spend her life with this big elf with a bigger heart then anyone he knew. Galdrios felt as if something had been taken from him, he knew he'd been unfair to both the young man in whom Aly was interested and Aly herself, as much as he cared for her, his sole wish was for her happiness._** "Yes, I know. I will try to get to know this man, if she chooses him he had best be grateful and deserving." **_Grayson knew with that Orik was facing a challenging new chapter of his life, and he wasn't even referring to his Paladin training.

Soon with many trials of training and the quests of protecting a large land with enemies desiring to conquer it, Orik, Alshak and Galdrios became fast friends. Orik had at times suspected Galdrios' feelings for the irritating child who followed them at the most inopportune times. There were times when a man had to check bushes before he could relieve himself, just to make sure he wouldn't piss on her. But as she grew even Orik began to see what a beauty the long legged, curvy brunette was becoming, Aly had big blue eyes and a body that would have even a eunuch standing at attention. Orik was a devout follower of the Light but he knew she was one temptation that he would not be able to withstand. He must talk to Grayson and soon, he also needed to work on the Dark. On the way home from a long mission, knowing they were close to home, the men decided to camp inside the walls of Northshire Abbey, they had heard the defias were causing problems and wanted to be able to update their commander on the situation. They also were taking the opportunity to bathe the dust of their journey away and rest before giving report on arrival to Stormwind. Unbeknown to them Aly had found out where they were, and when hearing the men talking at the fire, she found out that Alshak had already bathed and that Orik would be heading for the falls. She decided she had to take the chance to get Orik's notice. Orik who had no idea that he was the center of a plan for the young woman gathered his clean clothes, towel and soap and began to head to the falls. The first thing Orik noticed was that someone was using the falls already and the body he was getting glimpses of would make anyone fall into lust. The next thing that came to his attention was that his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight due to a quickly rising erection that had a mind of it's own. Without noticing Orik found he had entered the water only wanting to get closer to the vision of perfection before him. His breath became trapped in his chest as she turned allowing him to see perfect full breasts above a tiny waist tapering into full hips and long legs, those legs caused his eyes to rush back up to the face of the beauty before him_...'Aly?!'. _Her long black hair clung to her back as she raised her arms to let the water flow over her, Orik gasped not noticing til he felt the burning that he had his breath trapped in his chest. Feet with a mind of their own carried him closer and closer to the girl who suddenly had gained the title '**Woman'** in his mind. Aly turned hoping she had gained Orik's attention to find him right behind her, with a gasp she lost her footing and lurched forward to be caught in the arms of the man himself her bare chest against his arm, his knee between her legs. Orik felt the tingling he had been experiencing in his groin turn into full blown painful need, the wet curves of this dream contouring to his hard muscles. Aly, herself feeling a pooling in her belly, looked up into his eyes with her full lips forming an O of surprise. _**"Hello..." **_said the deep voice rough with emotion. _**"Hi, Orik..." **_she answered. _**"I can explain..." **_was all she got out before his lips crashed down on hers and his hand claimed one of the full breasts so temptingly bare.

As the two lost themselves in each other, a tall figure in the bushes turned away. _'Elune, why? I thought she would be mine...' _the Nightelf headed back toward camp close enough to keep watch for intruders but out of sight from the painful couple who had unknowingly crushed his dreams. Soon his tears came as he heard a womans cries of passion and the gutteral sound ripped from the man as he attained the ultimate pleasure. Aly would never be his, she now belonged to another man.

The next morning Alshak awoke to find that Orik was gone and that the big elf was upset. _**"So what did I miss?" **_He asked._** "Nothing!" **_the elf growled._ 'Woo-hoo, ok woke up on the wrong side of the bed roll did he...' _Alshak thought. _**"So where's Orik?" **_He asked trying to keep it light._** "In heaven, more than likely..." **_was the whispered answer. Seeing he wasn't going to get anything that made sense from Galdrios he decided to pack up and head to Stormwind. Galdrios felt like he was dying he knew that Aly had never truly been his, but it didn't keep his heart from breaking at her loss. _'I can't do this, she's happy, it's what she wanted, he didn't drag her naked ass here from Stormwind." _Taking a deep breath Galdrios determined that if he truly loved her he had to let go of his dreams. With that he made himself get up and pack his things, it was time to go to Stormwind. As the nightelf was heading to the city, events were taking a decidedly serious turn in the office of Lord Grayson, never before had he felt so many emotions at the same time. _**"Sir, we want to ask for your approval, we want to get married." **_Grayson looking at his daughter noticed some things that brought out anger he's never felt before, _'her hair is a mess, her lips swollen, and was that whisker burn on the top of her breast? And how far down did it go_?'. He looked at the man before him who was responsible for making his little girl look like a prostitute and a well used one at that. Before he could speak, Aly knew she had to diffuse some of his anger, _**"Daddy..." **_Grayson who was scowling at Orik turn to look at his daughter once more. _**"Daddy, I went to him..." **_Orik who knew he'd had a choice tried to stop the woman at his side, but with one look from her he knew she'd have her say. _**"I went to him, I love him, I went to him... I was naked, I planned it, I wanted him." **_Staggering back from this piece of information, Grayson's head whipped back over to Orik. _**"Sir, I know this looks bad, but I love her and you know I can provide for her..." **_Grayson felt old, his girl was only sixteen when did this take a turn he wasn't ready for? _**"I don't want to know...just know this boy you are marrying her and by the end of this week at the latest." **_Orik being careful not to smile, nodded and assured his trainer that he stood ready whenever Aly wanted to hold the ceremony. Aly who had been holding her breath went over to her father and kissing him on the cheek and said, _**"Thank you Daddy." **_Grayson sighed raggedly then looked at her and said, _**"You get your ass home, take a bath and then get back here. I think you have some praying to do, you need to work on the Dark girl...yes you do" **_the man said feeling old before his time. _**'Damn didn't I just turn thirty-five? Shit he's only five years younger than I am.' **_As the couple left he looked up to see Galdrios standing there, a statue of an elf. _**"Gali...she loves him" **_he started, _**"I know ...I was there, guarding their backs, though they had no idea, I was there." **_Then the full extent of the trauma the Nightelf had suffered was there to see. _**"I heard every sound, ...couldn't leave, there's Defias out there, ...every damn sound." **_Galdrios rambled his eyes unseeingly staring into the distance. _**"Come on Gali, We're getting drunk." **_declared Grayson as he grabbed the taller man's arm dragging him along, the two friends left to go to The Pig and Whistle hoping to forget some of the days surprises.

And so with two days to spare of his given week, on that beautiful spring day, Orik Deathbane and Aly Shadowbreaker were joined in marriage, those with them shared their joy but they also held so many different emotions, sadness, loss, happiness, curiosity but mostly hope that the new couple would have a long happy life. They had been through wars and now they had peace, to bad that wasn't meant to be. And so went the youth of Alyondria Shadowbreaker's story, but she had so much more to experience, so much more.... Alyondria was destined for a truly extraordinary life and this was only the beginning.

*Note: the following of the Light is helping, encouraging and bettering of those around you and the Dark is when you do these things for yourself.

** If anyone would like to read more please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

*** I only own Alyondria thanks to Blizzard and the chance they gave me to play World of Warcraft. Hope you enjoy another chapter in Aly's life.**

_**Chapter 2 Friends and Enemies**_

Aly watched as the ship pulled away from the docks, Two tall trolls chuckling companionably as they approached the stores in Booty Bay. She still had to smile as she watched proof of her husband's 'crazy ideas'. Orik dreamed of peace for all the races of Azeroth, and many opposed him. Those who did caused problems for her husband, the new Ambassador of Humans for Booty Bay, he worked long hours to keep the peace, working on treaties with the many factions here and with the Goblins as well. He was often exhausted but he was happy, and Aly knew that the only thing that could make him happier would be the day she gave birth to their child. Rubbing the large bulge on her side she smiled as she tried to coax the unborn bundle to shift, soon the little foot went back to a more comfortable area and she chuckled, life was good.

Orik however wasn't smiling, his joy at seeing his brother was crushed by the letter he'd brought. Jaina had sent it directly to him in his own brother's hands for a reason, they had spies in his office and they were plotting against the peace. Several attacks had been made on the orcs on the border of Dustwallow Marsh, attacks by humans. Luckily Thrall believed Jaina when she plead innocence and helped investigate the attacks. The two had found many clues to the presence of plots to cause an up scaling of the war. Too many profitted from the continued fighting, not to mention a united Azeroth would put a stop to many small groups who were aligned with noone. If the Horde and Alliance united, these factions would have their full attention, and defeat would be inevitable. Somehow the Defias, the Naga, the Bloodsail Buccaneers seemed more organized. Even the Goblins had complained about the danger their convoys had come up against, the Goblins were remaining neutral and only these factions would have reason to try and sabotage the peace.

_**"She truly believes we're in that much danger?"**_ Alshak had a temper, anyone who knew him also knew this. Taking a deep breath before his ragged sigh he replied,_** "Orik we have to get you and Aly the hell outta here. They know killing you will be a big blow, but killing Aly will be a bigger one. How many human men wouldn't be grabbing a weapon to attack Horde if they believe the ones you've worked to help, killed your pregnant wife and unborn child. You've worked hard to show them that Trolls, Orcs and other races are loving parents who want peace as well, but if this happens all of that will be forgotten." **_Orik nodded his fists crushing the waterproof parchment. Alyondria was his heart, the center of his life, he would die if she were injured, much less killed. He only wanted a peaceful place for his child to grow up in, but he knew he could work toward that anywhere as long as Aly was with him. He scowled, Grayson was right... he never should have brought her here. _** "Alright let's do this right, no one can know we're leaving. Go find Aly, she's at the market getting things for dinner, she wanted a romantic dinner before we have two a.m. feedings and Fajih, her Troll doula told her the babe is head down, we have at most three weeks. Al ... don't scare her, you know Aly she'll strap on her mace and demand we let her fight those scumbags herself, she loves too many people here. She can't be left alone, I have a few things to gather... we'll leave after dusk."**_ Alshak grinned, what a mental picture, he knew Aly would do just that if she thought her baby or Orik were in danger. Nodding he picked up his shield and heading out the door as he slung it onto his back, this was going to be rough.

Aly almost dropped the bread she had lifted to smell, with a squeal as she waved at Alshak. _**"Over here Al!" **_ She grinned as her older 'little brother' weaved his way toward her. As she got near his eyes grew big, _'she was ready to pop, this flight just got harder.'_. _**"Wow Aly how much bread did you eat?" **_ With a slug to his arm Aly scowled through her smile, _**"I am not fat! Don't make me beat you up!"**_ Alshak laughed as he rubbed his arm and then grabbed her against his side. _**"I know sweety, when are you gonna leave Orik and marry me?" **_ She wiggled free and then with a supportive hand on her back she answered him with a raspberry and then said, _**"Poo, I'd marry Gali first, at least he knows how to treat a woman." **_Alshak leaned down and whispered, _** "Yeah, leave one alone..." **_ Alyondria stood up straight and then with an outrage gasp hissed, _** "Oh Al, that was low... he just hasn't gotten over the loss of his wife." **_

Alshak raised his hands palm up, '_he hasn't gotten over losing you... you never even knew girl.'_ _**"Peace... I meant nothing, but Galdrios hasn't had a date in over thirty years, he's no ladies man." **_Aly nodded, _** "Yes I know, but he's on his way here to be the Godfather of the babe, maybe I can find him someone. He doesn't need to be alone all the time." **_Alshak then mentally wiped his brow, if Aly was match making he was glad Gali was her victim. Then he thought _'I need to send Gali a message telling him where we've gone, but not from here...'_.

**Meanwhile...**

Orik looked up to see his secretary Sambin enter his office, the secretary looked curiously at the bag full of documents. _**"Are you going somewhere sir?" **_Orik trusted Sambin but he knew this needed to be a surprise, _** "Oh not really... just want to work on some of these things at home now that Aly is getting close to delivering. Could you bring me the trade agreement between the Nesingwary hunter's and the Salty Sailor  
Tavern, please, it's due to be renewed." **_The Troll stiffened and then answered, _** "Yes, though I don't see why they buy meat from that man." **_his scowl worried Orik. _**"Sambin I thought you were on board for the trade between all races?" **_Orik now knew he really couldn't trust anyone here, watching the man's body language he saw the tensing before his reply, smooth, flawless, and an obvious lie. _**"Oh of course, it's just the thing we need, I just feel he charges too much." **_Orik turned to hide his own reaction and then said, _** "Well thanks for getting those papers, Aly is fixing a special dinner, my brother arrived tonight, so I'll go home early today and may work from home tomorrow as well." **_ Sambin left to retrieve the papers and Orik missed the glint in his eye as he left, the man thinking to himself, '_hmmm... must tell the Boss, Deathbane seems to be preparing to flee.'_.

Aly chose bread and turning to Alshak she asked, _**"Al, could you go to the Salty Sailor and get a bottle of wine while I get some fresh sagefish for dinner, please." **_Alshak knew he was screwed, if he told Aly he couldn't leave her alone his goose was cooked, then as if the Light chose to have mercy on the warrior he saw a wonderful set of blue ears making their way through the crowd. _**"Aly we're gonna need more fish darlin'." **_ She wrinkled her brow and then turning to where he was looking she dropped her bag and took off at a full run, jumping up into the arms of the tall nightelf. Galdrios caught her and swung her in his arms, fear making his heart thunder, his Aly was very, very pregnant and she'd just ran around like it was nothing, clutching her close he whispered into her ear, _**"...just what in the hell beyond the portal do you think you are doing little one?" **_Aly laughed and pressing a kiss to Gali's own she chuckled, _**"Gali, I've missed you so much.... but don't you remember... I'm a grown woman now. So you have to treat me like one." **_ Galdrios hid his face in her hair as he gently let her slide down to her feet, _'seeing her as a grown woman had never been the problem... seeing her swelled with the child of another man however...'_. _**"Then little one you will have to act like one so I won't get confused..." **_Alshak saw the pain in the nightelf's eyes and decided to give him a break, _**"Woo hoo Aly, I believe he got you on that! 'Grown' woman who are due to deliver soon rarely run around on the docks like twelve year olds, even if they are the same height as one." **_ Aly scowled at her brother-in-law and then stuck her tongue out at him, _**"That's just because most of them haven't had to grow up with you guys, I blame all the womanly behavior areas I'm lacking in on ya'll." **_Alshak looked at Galidrios and they both rolled their eyes, it had been a long standing joke whenever Alyondria did something rowdy or rough that it was due to her ubringing in an all male influenced life.

Gali could feel the knot in his chest loosen up a bit, and with a small smile he watched his 'little one', she was indeed ripe with child but she had never looked more beautiful. Her long hair was shiny and full, her breasts fuller too, she had that pregnancy glow about her, he only wished it was his child beneath her heart. With a choked cough he cleared his throat and asked, _**"So where is Orik, I would have thought the **_**Ambassador**_** would have at least given you a little polish by now, he lets you run around does he?" **_Aly blushed and then with a hand to cover the small smile she admitted, _** "Well.... I'm supposed to have Tiburu with me, but she had to help Fajih with a delivery, the Tauren woman is having twins, and that very rarely happens." **_Galdrios looked at Alshak and the two men nodded at Aly in agreement, _**"And you two can keep your mouths shut that she's not with me around Orik too. He seems very worried lately... I think there is something he's not telling me about the treaties. He just seems so overprotective lately, he doesn't want me going anywhere alone." **_ Alshak knew exactly why, but he needed to let Orik know Aly was already having suspicions. He also knew when to escape, _**"Well now that Gali is here I'll go get that wine..." **_Aly laughed and grabbing the nightelf's arm she sassed back, _**"Yeah, yeah... fine I didn't want you around any way." **_ Alshak grinned and turning he whistled as he headed to the tavern.

Galdrios patted the tiny hand on his arm and asked, _**"Aly how have you really been, you look happy?"**_ Alyondria sighed and nuzzled Galdrios' arm with her cheek, then looking up into his face she answered. _**"We really have been, there have been a few ups and downs, getting used to living together then the move, and working with 'the enemy'. But I have wonderful friends here and Orik has been the best husband, even when I'm achy and moody, we just seem to be happier when we're together. I can't wait for the baby to get here, but in a way I'll miss it being just the two of us." **_ Galdrios stopped walking and then turning to put his large palm on her cheek he bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead, _**"That's all I need to know sweetling, as long as you are content then so am I." **_ He was shocked to hear her ask, _** "Are you Gali? Really content, don't you want someone to grow old with?" **_He closed his eyes for a moment before he released the breath he had held unknowingly, opening his eyes he answered her honestly. _**"Alyondria I loved my wife very much, but it was more of a friends love... ours was an arranged marriage. My heart knew no greater joy then when my son was born and though it sounds like forever to you, two hundred years was much too short of a life for my child. He died too young... as did his mother. I never thought I could love again until I heard that your mother died, I went to help your father more out of a need to be useful then any true desire to console him as a widower. You became my pride and joy, I used the joy in my heart watching you grow as my reason to continue in this life, my purpose. I have only been 'in love' once in my life, but due to matters beyond my control I can never have her as wife. So I will be content to watch over you and your children, I may not be immortal any longer but I shall still have lived several of your lifetimes, I am happy with that."**_ Aly true to form grabbed him and hugging him hard she whispered, _** "Sorry but I think that sucks! Unless she's dead I think you should fight for her."**_ Pulling back he smiled sadly and asked, _**"Even if she's in love with another.... even if she's happy?" **_Aly looked into his eyes and with a tear rolling down her cheek she gave him a determined look before saying _** "...until she's dead, I would never give up hope. You never know what life holds, never give up on love Gali, if it's real then it's worth fighting for." **_

Alyondria was shocked when he suddenly started to chuckle, _**"Alyondria Shadowbreaker Deathbane.... you are so much like your father... he too has said such to me. So I guess I will listen to you both and trust in Elune." **_Aly smiled and as the two went in search for fish, she never knew how Elune would answer one of their prayers and change the other's life literally overnight.


End file.
